falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Microfusion cell (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =Microfusion cell, bulk |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.1 |value2 =0 |baseid2 = |item name3 =Microfusion cell, max charge |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.1 |value3 =5 |baseid3 = |item name4 =Microfusion cell, over charge |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.1 |value4 =5 |baseid4 = |item name5 =Microfusion cell, optimized |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =0.06 |value5 =3 |baseid5 = }} The microfusion cell is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The microfusion cell model No. 1040 MFC, a medium-sized energy production unit, is a self-contained fusion plant with an output of 1040.8 VDC used as ammunition for energy weapons. It is the primary energy source for rifle-type energy weapons, and is commonly available within the Mojave Wasteland. Microfusion cells are more powerful than energy cells, but are less capable of rapid discharge than electron charge packs. Microfusion cells can also be rigged into improvised grenade weapons. Production Recycling After firing, there is a chance that spent microfusion cells will turn into drained microfusion cells. These are automatically placed in the player character's inventory. Drained microfusion cells can then be recycled back into usable ammunition at a workbench. :¹ Due to Vigilant Recycler having Science 70 as a pre-requisite, efficient recycling can not be made at the skill listed in the workbench. Conversion Conversion (type) Microfusion cells can be converted into, and from, other energy weapon ammunition types (i.e. electron charge packs and energy cells) at a workbench, with the appropriate Science skill. Conversion (variant) The player can also pool charges from good cells together to make more powerful variants, which improve damage and bypass more of an enemy's DT, but burn out weapon components faster. : ¹ Due to Vigilant Recycler having Science 70 as a pre-requisite, none of the optimized recipes can be made at the skill listed in the workbench. Weapons using this ammunition * LAER ** Elijah's advanced LAER * Laser rifle ** AER14 prototype * MFC cluster (Mad Bomber) (GRA) * MFC grenade (Mad Bomber) (GRA) * Multiplas rifle * Plasma caster ** The Smitty Special (GRA) * Plasma rifle ** Q-35 matter modulator * Tri-beam laser rifle ** Tri-beam laser rifle (GRA) }} Variants Microfusion cell, bulk Bulk microfusion cells carry less charge than standard microfusion cells, but are substantially cheaper to compensate. The reduced charge results in 85% damage and no Damage Threshold negation (standard cells negate 2 points), but also reduces the strain on the weapon to 85% as well. The bulk design also means a significantly reduced chance of recovering the drained cell (only 20% compared to the standard 35%). Microfusion cell, over charge Over charged microfusion cells gives a damage multiplier of (x1.25 or 125%) and negates 5 points of an opponent's Damage Threshold. This comes at the cost of having the weapon deteriorate at a faster rate (x1.50 or 150%) as well as only a 25% chance of recovering the drained cell. Microfusion cell, max charge The max charged version of the microfusion cell deals the highest possible damage (x1.5 or 150%) at the expense of highly increased weapon degradation (x2.50 or 250%) and only a 10% chance of recovering the drained cell. Using this ammunition type also negates 10 points of an opponent's Damage Threshold. Microfusion cell, optimized Added in the add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, this version provides an optimal balance of power and efficiency, superior in all properties compared to overcharged cells. Damage is multiplied by (x1.3 or 130%) and Damage Threshold penetration is equal to the overcharged cell at 5 points. It weighs less than the standard microfusion cell yet has the same 35% chance of recovering the drained cell. The only drawback is a minor increase in weapon degradation (x1.1 or 110%). It requires Vigilant Recycler and can only be crafted at a workbench. Comparison Locations * A large stockpile of microfusion cells can be found at REPCONN headquarters, behind a locked door (Lockpick 50) on the first floor. Over 600 microfusion cells can be found throughout the building. * Quartermaster Bardon in the Hoover Dam offices stocks large quantities. * The Great Khan armorer, southeast of Red Rock Canyon stocks large quantities. * Hidden Valley bunker. If the Courier gains accepted status or higher with the Brotherhood of Steel, they will be approached by a BoS initiate telling them that they have placed recycled ammunition in a box at the bottom of the entrance stairs into the L1 area. The box will be replenished randomly with microfusion cells, electron charge packs and small energy cells whenever the Courier enters L1, providing a continuous supply of energy weapons ammunition. * The Silver Rush sells very large quantities, and also has a lot of the ammo "on display", that can be stolen. * Having an NCR emergency radio, and an Energy Weapons skill higher than the Guns skill, will allow for the calling for a supply crate which usually contains an amount of microfusion cells. * In Vault 22, over 100 microfusion cells can be found in the reactor room, inside two lockers in the common areas. * Cliff Briscoe in the Dino Bite gift shop sometimes stocks large quantities. * Campanas del Sol - 80 in an open tool cabinet, small ruined room with crates and shelves, on the 2nd second floor, west side. * Magnetohydraulics complex - 260 at the bottom of the underwater section. Notes * Microfusion cells are used by 12 different weapons, the largest number for any ammunition type in Fallout: New Vegas. * The in-game mechanics of the microfusion cells are somewhat inconsistent. The Holorifle uses a single and whole microfusion cell with each shot like normal ammunition, while the Laser rifle is visibly loaded with one microfusion cell which lasts for 24 shots, but expels a cell from the inventory with every shot fired. The Gauss rifle and Pulse gun are visibly loaded with one microfusion cell but expend multiple cells from the inventory with each shot. ** Furthermore, all of the microfusion cell-powered weapons have a chance of dropping a drained cell with every shot, no matter if it the single loaded cell lasts for multiple shots like the laser rifle, or if multiple cells are expended per shot like the gauss rifle (such weapons also only drop a single drained cell per shot). * In Hardcore mode, they are very heavy when carried in bulk, as 10 of them weigh 1 pound. * Rigged shotguns use a microfusion cell as a power source. * According to writing on the side, the cell is apparently capable of outputting 1040.8 DC volts. This is incorrectly labeled as "Capacity." The capacity of a power source (that is, the amount of electrical energy it can contain) is properly measured in watt-hours, not volts. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition es:Célula de microfusión (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Микроядерная батарея (Fallout: New Vegas)